fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 067
At the Center of the World I Summary The Top 16 duelists are set to enter the 48-hour city-wide Action Duel. The crowd roars, cheering on the sixteen duelists. Leon and Noel experience a mixture of terror and excitement at the prospect. Allison tells her brothers to keep each other close. Feigning bravery, Noel tells Allison that he knows their father told her to protect them, but he doesn't want that. Noel says he doesn't want Aamira, Xavier or TJ to have to watch over them either. Xavier understands that Noel wants to be treated like a big kid, and Xavier promises not to go easy on him when they meet for their duel. Leon, however, doesn't share Noel's overt bravery. He grabs his sister's hand, saying she'll be with him for as long as she can. She also reminds him that he has a powerful dragon inside of him who will protect him always. Two other duelists make fun of Leon and Noel for clinging to their big sister. Allison quickly defends them, saying that her brothers beat their opponents fair and square, just as deserving to be here. Noel reminds Allison not to fight his battles, insisting that he will stand by himself. In the stands, Arthur and Natasha are much more uneasy about the dueling situation. Arthur admits he didn't think his sons would make it this far. Natasha clarifies for him that he was hoping they would not make it this far. Then, Johann Adeny makes a statement to the crowd and the Top 16, praising them for their incredible Action Duels to make it this far. He details the rules of the next round. Johann explains that the duelists will be at liberty to duel each other as they see fit: 1-1, 2-1, 2-2, 3-1 in Battle Royale mode. Any person adding themselves to a duel that is already in progress will lose 2000 LP at the start. All duelists gain points for entering a duel and gain more points for winning a duel. All have a map of the city, which will show them locations of all other duelists, but they will not know who the duelist is. The dueling grounds consist of five Action Fields: "Gaia Power," "Umi-iruka," "Molten Destruction," and "Dragon Ravine," and in the center "The Nordic Lights." Across the duel grounds are also Pendulum Cards, developed by the Adeny Corporation. Therefore, all duelists will be able to Pendulum Summon. Duelists cannot enter a duel without at least two Pendulum Cards that are to be used as ante. The winner will receive at least one of the Pendulum Cards, depending on the number the players bet at the start of their duels. In addition, Action Cards will be spread around the duel fields. Before the start of the duels, all duelists will receive a bag of initial supplies, including food, water, and other survival tools. Other supplies are scattered around the duel field as well. In addition, all of the bags contain 1 Pendulum Card. There will be a one-hour grace period, and duels will not begin until the hour ends. To ensure everyone is scatted, the duelists will not all go at once. They will go one-by-one at random. The duelists are asked if they understand the rules to which they do. Johann announces that in five minutes the first duelist will be released. Jordan walks up to Allison and reminds of all that has transpired this past week. As is happens to be, Jordan is announced first. The stoic duelist collects his back and walks into the Duel Field. Five minutes pass. After Jordan is Aamira. More names are sent out and TJ is the seventh to be called. Noel is sent off next. Noel is initially paralyzed, but he runs, taking his bag and heads into the Action Field, head-first about to cry as well. Allison is announced eleventh. Leon has not yet been called, and he grips Allison harder not wanting her to go. The crowd observes the tense moment. Xavier convinces Leon to let Allison go, promising that they'll see each other again. Xavier promises Allison to watch over Leon when he's in the arena. Leon and Xavier are the last duelists to be called. The emcee proceeds to start the one-hour period before the duels can begin. Twenty minutes into the Action Duel, Johann is informed that the Action cards have been scattered, and the Action Field is completely stable. He has monitors on all of the duelists. Noel is shown hiding in a cave in "Rising Air Currents." Aamira at the cusp between "Gaia Power" and "Molten Destruction." Leon is shown calling for Allison in the snow of "Umiiruka." Xavier is shown collecting more supplies. Allison makes her way through the "Gaia Power" Field Spell. Allison checks her bag to see her supplies, which has water, crackers, granola bars, a flashlight, a knife, and a whistle. Allison looks at the whistle intently. Allison looks at her map and aims for the center. Allison plays the whistle to a particular melody. Watching, Natasha recognizes the melody as one she used to sing for Allison as a child. Several people hear the melody, particularly TJ, who is shown learning how to map direction with the compass in his pack. He checks the map in his Duel Disk, and notices that there is one person moving toward a particular position. TJ recognizes the melody as one that Allison used to sing at random when they were kids. TJ follows the person moving, and believes it is Allison. The melody then stops. It takes time, but Allison arrives to the center of the Dueling Arena, "The Nordic Lights." Allison sits and simply looks at the stars. Allison looks up, and the hour expires. The dueling begins. Not long after, TJ arrives at Allison's spot, panting. Allison jokes that TJ is still out of shape, but Tj defends, saying that he had to run for miles. Allison asks how he found her to which TJ responds saying that he recognized the melody. Allison knew he would. She asks TJ if he's ready for their duel. TJ doesn't bother acting surprised. He is reminded that they made a promise to compete in this tournament, and they will. Allison says they will be the first duel, and she makes him promise that it will be an epic duel. TJ agrees. They both set their duel disks, and begin the duel. The announcer presents Allison and TJ as the first to the cheer of the crowd. Arthur finds himself excited by the upcoming duel, joined by TJ's father as well. Johann wants to enjoy this duel especially. Because Allison is challenging TJ, he gets to go first. TJ draws and activates "Psychic Prodigy" in his Right Pendulum Zone. As the cost of Special Summoning this turn, TJ uses "Psychic Prodigy's" effect to add a Psychic-Type Pendulum monster to his hand from his Deck, and he chooses "Cyan Cyberbrain." TJ sets one card and one monster. Allison draws and Normal Summons "Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight" without a sacrifice but reduces its original ATK to 1900. Allison mounts her knight and tells TJ that she's getting fully involved in this duel. She has "Charging Gaia" attack TJ's set monster, revealed to be "Risebell the Summoner," another Pendulum Monster, who is destroyed. Allison sets two cards and her warrior keeps on charging past TJ. Allison tells her opponent that she'll be looking for Action Cards and hopes he can keep up. The crowd cheers. TJ chases after Allison, but lags behind. He activates "Cyan Cyberbrain" in his Left Pendulum Zone, and its effect prevents TJ from Special Summoning any monsters except for Psychic-Type monsters. TJ Pendulum Summons "Risebell the Summoner" from his Extra Deck and then "Risebell the Star Adjuster" and "Esper Girl" both from his hand in Attack Position. TJ uses "Star Adjuster's" effect to increase its Level by 1 as it was Special Summoned. TJ tunes "Risebell" and "Star Adjuster" with "Esper Girl" to Synchro Summon "Hyper Psychic Blaster" in Attack Position. Allison is impressed by TJ's ability to easily perform a Pendulum-Synchro Summon. Allison about to reach an Action Card, but TJ's "Hyper Psychic Blaster" stops her in her tracks. TJ catches his breath to the amusement of the crowd. However, he quickly equips "Hyper Psychic Blaster" with "Gravity Manipulation." TJ explains its effects. First the card allows Allison to draw one card. Then from now on, "Gravity Manipulation" allows TJ to force the battle position of one of Allison's monsters once per turn. How he targets "Charging Gaia" into Defense Position once per turn, which Allison knows is because "Hyper Psychic Blaster." TJ commands his "Hyper Psychic Blaster" to "Charging Gaia," but Allison activates "Wishes of the Fallen." Allison explains that she can tribute "Charging Gaia" to negate the attack. Then that allows for a host of other effects. Tributed, "Charging Gaia" allows Allison to add "Black Luster Soldier" to her hand from her Deck. Then Allison adds "Earth Chant" to her hand from her Deck as she tributed a Warrior-Type monster for "Wishes of the Fallen's" effect. TJ predicts Allison's next move, and he sets two cards to get ready. Meanwhile, the second duel has already started, which is between Xavier and Victor. Xavier and Victor know who the other is as they are both leaders of duel gangs, but they decide not to vocalize their history on screen. Victor locks Xavier in the duel, who isn't interest in Victor as he has to look for Allison's brothers. The duel is already underway, so Xavier must concede. He sets three cards, then a monster, and activates Continuous Spell: "Infernity Launcher," whose effect allows Xavier to discard "Infernity Launcher." Victor draws and activates "Shield Crush" to destroy Xavier's set monster. He then Normal Summons "Pinch Hopper" who pounces on Xavier in a direct attack. "Pinch Hopper" stays on top of Xavier as Victor sets a card to end his turn. Xavier demands that "Pinch Hopper" get off of him to which Victor replies that Xavier is doing to have to force him off. While pinned to the ground, Xavier draws and Normal Summons "Infernity Beetle." "Infernity Beetle" pushes off "Pinch Hopper" for Xavier. Xavier gets up and explains that because he is empty-handed, he can activate "Infernity Launcher's" effect to send itself to the Graveyard to Special Summon two "Infernity" monsters from his Graveyard, selecting "Infernity Destroyer" and "Infernity Guardian" both in Attack Position. "Infernity Destroyer" attacks and destroys "Pinch Hopper." Destroyed, "Pinch Hopper" lets Xavier Special Summon "Metal-Armored Bug" from his hand in Attack Position. Xavier, however, explains Destroyer's effect to inflict 1600 damage to Victor, which takes the form of a black vortex. Xavier activates "Urgent Tuning," tuning "Infernity Destroyer" with "Infernity Beetle" to Synchro Summon "Infernity Doom Dragon" in Attack Position. Victor activates "Lair Wire" to banish "Pinch Hopper" from his Graveyard to destroy "Doom Dragon." Xavier activates "Infernity Barrier" to negate "Lair Wire" and destroy it. "Doom Dragon" destroys "Metal-Armored Bug," and "Infernity Guardian" attacks directly to win Xavier the duel. Xavier remarks that the duel was painfully boring, nothing compared to his duel with Kai. Xavier he collects his Ante card from Victor and keeps moving forward to find Allison and her brothers. Xavier's quick and easy victory earns cheers from the crowd but some disappointment as well, as the duel was too short. Attention continues to Allison and TJ's duel, and Allison is shown activating "Earth Chant." She can now Ritual Summon any EARTH Ritual monster. Allison discards "Black Luster Soldier" to use its effect, but TJ activates Continuous Trap: "Supreme Intellectual Order." A large futuristic construct of beaming blue lights emerges behind TJ. He explains its effect, which allows TJ to banish a Psychic-Type monster from his Graveyard to negate one of Allie's Spell/Traps once per turn during either players' turn so long as he also controls a Psychic-Type monster. TJ uses his trap's effect to banish "Esper Girl" to negate and destroy "Earth Chant." Allison decides to use another method of getting what she wants. Allison activates "Envoy of Starlight" and "Envoy of Moonlight" in her Left and Right Pendulum Zones respectively. The people in the audience find the monsters to be cool and beautiful. Allison first activates "Moonlight's" Pendulum effect to send a Ritual Spell Card from her Deck to the Graveyard to use its effect. Allison selects "Super Soldier Ritual." Allison then activates the Pendulum effect of "Starlight," allowing her to send LIGHT or DARK monsters from her Deck to the Graveyard to use as tributes for a Ritual Summon. Allison sends "Beginning Knight" and "Evening Twilight Knight" from her Deck to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier" in Attack Position. Allison calls this a new type of Pendulum-Ritual summoning to fit her new Ritual Monster. Johann observes the two Pendulum Monsters intently, noting that they are releasing an incredible duel energy. Johann instructs his team to siphon that energy for later use. With her new soldier to defend her against "Hyper Psychic Blaster," Allison finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle" to prevent "Super Soldier" from being destroyed by battle this turn. "Super Soldier" attacks and destroys "Hyper Psychic Blaster." Allison explains that "Super Soldier's" effect will inflict damage equal to "Hyper Psychic Blaster's" ATK, and shining light from "Super Soldier's" sword decreases TJ's LP to 1000. Allison reminds Xavier that because "Super Soldier" was Ritual Summoned with the effect of "Beginning Knight," when it destroys a monster by battle, it can attack again. TJ tells Allison to wait. He explain that With "Hyper Psychic Blaster" destroyed, so is "Gravity Manipulation." Upon destruction, "Gravity Manipulation" allows TJ to end the Battle Phase. Allison is glad TJ stopped her attack because the duel can continue, and she's excited for everything TJ as planned. As TJ and Xavier continue their duel, Aamira runs into Neil in "MOlten Destruction," and they decide to have a rematch from their Turbo Duel. Featured Duels Terryl Dexter vs. Allison Kingsbury The Field Spell is set to "The Nordic Lights." Turn 1: TJ TJ activates "Psychic Prodigy" in his Right Pendulum Zone. As the cost of Pendulum Summoning this turn, TJ uses "Psychic Prodigy's" effect to add a Psychic-Type Pendulum monster to his hand from his Deck, and he chooses "Cyan Cyberbrain." TJ sets one card and one monster. Turn 2: Allison Allison Normal Summons "Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight" without a sacrifice but reduces its original ATK to 1900 ( 7/1900/2100). "Charging Gaia" attacks TJ's set monster, revealed to be "Risebell the Summoner" ( 3/800/800), who is destroyed. Allison sets two cards and begins looking for Action Cards. Turn 3: TJ TJ activates "Cyan Cyberbrain" in his Left Pendulum Zone, and its effect prevents TJ from Special Summoning any monsters except for Psychic-Type monsters. TJ Pendulum Summons "Risebell the Summoner" from his Extra Deck and then "Risebell the Star Adjuster" ( 4/1500/800) and "Esper Girl" ( 2/500/300) both from his hand in Attack Position. TJ uses "Star Adjuster's" effect to increase its Level by 1 as it was Special Summoned. TJ tunes "Risebell" and "Star Adjuster" with "Esper Girl" to Synchro Summon "Hyper Psychic Blaster" in Attack Position ( 9/3000/2500). "Hyper Psychic Blaster" prevents Allison from getting to an Action Card. TJ equips "Hyper Psychic Blaster" with "Gravity Manipulation." At the cost of allowing Allison to draw one card, "Gravity Manipulation" allows TJ to force "Charging Gaia" into Defense Position. "Hyper Psychic Blaster" attacks "Charging Gaia," but Allison activates "Wishes of the Fallen" to tribute "Charging Gaia" to negate the attack. Tributed, "Charging Gaia" allows Allison to add "Black Luster Soldier" to her hand from her Deck. Then Allison adds "Earth Chant" to her hand from her Deck as she tributed a Warrior-Type monster for "Wishes of the Fallen's" effect. TJ sets one card. Turn 4: Allison Allison activates "Earth Chant," discarding "Black Luster Soldier" to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier" in Attack Position. TJ activates Continuous Trap: "Supreme Intellectual Order", which allows TJ to banish a Psychic-Type monster from his Graveyard to negate one of Allie's Spell/Traps once per turn during either players' turn so long as he also controls a Psychic-Type monster. TJ uses his trap's effect to banish "Esper Girl" to negate and destroy "Earth Chant." Allison activates "Envoy of Starlight" and "Envoy of Moonlight" in her Left and Right Pendulum Zones respectively. Allison activates "Moonlight's" effect to send "Super Soldier Ritual" to her Graveyard from her Deck to use its effect. Allison then activates the Pendulum effect of "Starlight," allowing her to send LIGHT or DARK monsters from her Deck to the Graveyard to use for a Ritual Summon. Allison sends "Beginning Knight" and "Evening Twilight Knight" from her Deck to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier" in Attack Position ( 8/3000/2500). Allison finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle," to prevent "Super Soldier" from being destroyed by battle this turn. "Super Soldier" attacks and destroys "Hyper Psychic Blaster." "Super Soldier's" effect inflicts damage equal to "Hyper Psychic Blaster's" ATK (TJ 4000 > 1000). Destroyed during the Battle Phase, "Gravity Manipulation" ends the Battle Phase. TJ to banish a card from his Deck facedown then add it to his hand at the end of his next turn. Xavier McAdams vs. Victor Kumar Turn 1: Xavier Xavier sets three cards. He sets a monster. Xavier activates Continuous Spell: "Infernity Launcher," whose effect allows Xavier to discard one card. Turn 2: Victor Victor activates "Shield Crush" to Xavier's set monster. He Normal Summons "Pinch Hopper" (1000/1200), who attacks directly (Xavier 4000 > 3000). He sets one card. Turn 3: Xavier Xavier Normal Summons "Infernity Beetle" (1200/0). No cards in his hand, Xavier activates "Infernity Launcher's" effect to send itself to the Graveyard to Special Summon two Infernity monsters from his Graveyard, selecting "Infernity Destroyer" (2300/1600) and "Infernity Guardian" (1200/1700) both in Attack Position. "Infernity Destroyer" attacks and destroys "Pinch Hopper" (Victor 4000 > 2700). Destroyed, "Pinch Hopper" lets Xavier Special Summon "Metal-Armored Bug" from his hand in Attack Position (2800/1500). Destroying a monster by battle, "Destroyer" inflicts 1600 damage to Victor (Victor 2700 > 1100). Xavier activates "Urgent Tuning," tuning "Infernity Destroyer" with "Infernity Beetle" to Synchro Summon "Infernity Doom Dragon" in Attack Position (3000/2400). Victor activates "Lair Wire" to banish "Pinch Hopper" from his Graveyard to destroy "Doom Dragon." Xavier activates "Infernity Barrier" to negate "Lair Wire" and destroy it. "Doom Dragon" attacks and destroys "Metal-Armored Insect" (Victor 1100 > 900). "Infernity Guardian" attacks directly (Victor 900 > 0). Xavier wins. Featured Cards Navigation